Reunion
by m9organ
Summary: Kai and Cinder's reunion. This story takes place shortly after Scarlet.


_**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Marissa Meyer. I own nothing.**_

_** This story takes place after Scarlet. I really wanted to see a Cinder and Kai reunion. Sadly, this did not happen in Scarlet. And since I don't feel like waiting over a year for Cress, I let my imagination run free and came up with this reunion idea. I hope you all enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

"So, what's the deal with you and Prince Kai?" Scarlet asked.  
"Emperor Kai." Cinder corrected, rubbing her temples. Looking up, she saw three pairs of eyes staring at her. "What?"  
"She likes him." Iko announced over the speakers.  
"Iko!" Cinder shouted at the ceiling.  
"And he likes her as well." Thorne said dramatically, turning to face Scarlet and Wolf. "He's got the hots for our cyborg princess."  
All at once, they started talking. Even with her audio interface turned up all the way, Cinder could barely follow them. Words echoed in her ears as they started talking louder. "Don't blame him—whipped—do you really think—the queen—true queen—"  
"Stop it!" Cinder yelled, not being able to take much more of their scrutiny. They all looked up at her, most of them having the decency to look sheepish, except Thorne of course. "Maybe, at one point, he did. But certainly not after what I did to him."  
"And, pray tell, what exactly did you do to him? Make him look inept at not being able to keep you contained in a jail cell? I hardly think he expected you to wait quietly for your execution." Scarlet nodded, looking at the others for support.  
"Guys" Cinder addressed the rest of the group, "You didn't see his face. I lied to him about being a cyborg, a Lunar. I made him look like an idiot. I betrayed him. He probably thinks that I manipulated him the whole time we were together. He'll never forgive me for that."

An eerie silence crept over the ship. Cinder dropped her head on her knees. Somehow saying it out loud made it seem all the more real. Kai probably hated her, especially now that he lost his only bargaining chip for world peace. It was times like these that Cinder wished she could cry. How she envied people who were able to let all of their emotions spill out. How would it feel for all of that pressure to be released? Draining? Euphoric?  
"Look, I know a thing or two about attraction." Thorne stated, looking smug. "And at his press conference, he did not look like a man who hated you. He looked like he was protecting you."

"Wow Thorne, that was deep." Cinder snorted.  
"Thanks. I've been reading those relationship books, you know? Trying to get in touch with my inner soul."  
What if Thorne had a point? Kai could've easily handed her over to Queen Levana after the ball. Was it possible that Kai had bought her time to escape? Had he wanted her to escape? Not being able to sit still anymore, Cinder got up. The crate groaned against the floor, making Wolf wince.  
"Say that you're right, and Kai doesn't completely hate me. What am I supposed to do?"  
"Well you can't let him marry Queen Levana." Iko cut in.  
"I know, but how do I get to him? It'd be too risky to send a comm."  
Wolf grunted, or maybe it was a laugh. As everyone's gaze turned to him, his ears grew pink and he lowered his head, suddenly wishing he were much smaller.  
"Don't be shy, wolf boy. Spit it out." Thorne commanded, ignoring Scarlet's glare.  
Wolf's voice was quiet and hesitant. "Well, it seems to me, if she could break out of a jail, what's stopping her from breaking into the palace?"  
"I can't exactly download the palace's blueprints anymore. Not with the extra security measures—"

Something was nagging at the back of her mind. She started to pace. _Palace blueprints, palace blueprints_, she chanted. It was with a sudden jolt that she remembered.

"But I might have enough to make it work."

"What do you mean?" asked Scarlet.

Turning towards them, Cinder stopped chewing on her thumb. "Once, when I was working with Dr. Erland, I had to download a map of the palace's research wing just so I could find the exit." In a sudden flash, the images played their way across her vision.

"I hate to play devil's advocate, but what if Emperor Kai doesn't believe you? You know, once you tell him that you're Princess Selene." Scarlet asked.

"He'll believe her. Men can't turn down a pretty face, trust me." Thorne replied. "Hey, while you're there, do you think you could pick me up some more soap? The good kind though. The kind we have is too slippery."

"It's soap, you idiot." Scarlet taunted him. "It's supposed to be slippery."

"I have very sensitive skin."

Cinder started pacing in front of them. "You've got a point."

"About the soap?" Scarlet asked incredulously.

Ignoring her, Cinder continued to pace. "I need someone that he's going to believe. Iko!"

"Yes?"

"Start steering us towards the Sahara Desert."

"And why are we going to Africa?"

"I need Dr. Erland."

* * *

Kai lifted his head up from the desk as he saw the door open.

"Your Majesty, a woman by the name of Scarlet Benoit has requested a meeting with you." Nainsi rolled into the room on her treads. "She claims to have breakthrough information on the Letumosis plague."

Shoving his hands through his hair, Kai straightened up in his chair. "Very well, Nainsi. Send her in."

A young girl about his own age walked through the door. Her steps were purposeful, confident, and Kai couldn't help thinking that she reminded him of a mechanic he once knew.

"Emperor Kai." The girl curtseyed. "Thank you for taking the time to see me. I'm Scarlet Benoit."

Now Kai understood why the curling red hair seemed to suit her so well. "Nainsi told me that you have information concerning the plague."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I was wondering if we could talk down in the research wing, seeing as my files are down there."

"Very well." Kai said, ushering her out. He made sure to lock the door behind him.

The elevator seemed set on taking forever to reach the research wing. Not wanting to be left to his own thoughts, Kai broke the silence. "Any news on how Chang Sunto is recovering?"

He noticed her back stiffen slightly. "Who?"

A chill crept up his spine. How did a girl, claiming to have information on Letumosis, not know of its only survivor? "The young boy who had been infected by the plague. The only known person to have ever recovered from it."

"Oh yes, well he is doing fine, absolutely wonderful. Thank you for asking." She was stammering a little.

Before Kai could question her further, the elevator stopped. Scarlet bolted out of the contraption and down the hall before the doors had time to open all the way. He hurried and caught up, following her into a small exam room in the back corner of the wing.

Sickness lodged into his stomach as she locked the door behind him. Trying to ease his panic, he spoke. "What information do you have for me?"

She walked to the far end of the room, looking up at the air vent. "Wait just one moment, Your Majesty. We're expecting a few more people."

Sweat broke out alone Kai's forehead as a drilling sound shrilled throughout the room. As loud as it was, it ended quickly. He watched as nails fell to the ground. The first thing he saw was a small man crawling out of the vent. Before he could think to yell and call for help, he was captivated by a gray cap. It looked so _familiar_.

"Dr. Erland?" Kai asked incredulously.  
"Your Highness, it is an honor to see you again." Dr. Erland made his way forward to bow. Kai would've returned the gesture had it not been for a loud thud as a girl fell to the ground in a crouching position. He froze as the girl stood up and started to walk toward him.

His pulse pounded in his ears. A variety of emotions ran through him all at once, making him dizzy and breathless. Relief, anger, fear, joy—they all combated to gain his attention. He barely noticed as she bowed in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Kai demanded in an accusing tone that had Cinder flinching back.

Sensing a storm brewing under the Emperor's skin, Dr. Erland stepped forward, intentionally shielding Cinder's body with his own. "Your Highness, if I may. We have information that will change the fate of this war."

"What could you possibly know?"

"Princess Selene." Cinder spoke quietly. Just the sound of her voice had Kai's pulse picking up speed. Angry with himself for being so easily malleable when it came to her, he spoke out in a cold, cruel voice.

"No one has been able to find the princess, and even if they had I doubt she would join our cause. I have no intention of employing the help of a phantom. And, even if she were still alive, she'd probably be just like Levana. Now, I would appreciate it if you would stop wasting my time. " He turned to walk to the door.

"But Kai—"

Fury spun him around. What right did she have to demand a meeting with him? If anyone knew she was here, he himself would be considered a traitor to his own kingdom for not bringing her in. He pushed Dr. Erland aside, standing so close to Cinder that he could see the gray flecks in her eyes. "I have been more than fair to you, Cinder. But I will not stay here while you spout out theories. You are a fugitive. You were our only bargaining chip to attain peace with Luna, and you escaped, not caring about the consequences of your actions. Now I must do what I have to in order to pacify Levana. But know this, every death that occurs between your escape and my marriage to Levana, those are on your head. You are a traitor, a liar, and I have nothing more to say to you."

Kai turned around, and walked to the door. He tried to defend his actions, to push down the incredible guilt, but he couldn't. In that moment, he hated himself. He hated the cruelty in his tone, but mostly, he hated seeing the hurt in Cinder's eyes, knowing that he was the cause of it.

He also hated how she could still affect him this way. Another one of her mind tricks, another manipulation. Even still, it didn't feel like the complete loss of will he felt when Levana toyed with him. He had just closed his hand around the cool metal handle when Cinder's voice yelled out.

"Kai, it's me!"

Whipping around, he answered in a cold and shaky voice. "It's you what?"

"I am Princess Selene."

The room grew eerily quiet, so quiet Kai was sure she could hear the frantic beating in his chest. Everyone in the room grew out of focus, until all he could see was Cinder. He stared hard at her, trying to see past the mechanic he once knew. He sucked in a gasp as her image flickered in and out. Just like at the ball, Kai caught a glimpse of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Almost painfully beautiful, with flawlessly tanned skin and eyes that shined brighter than any star in the universe.

Dr. Erland whispered something in Cinder's ear. She gasped, and her image went back to how it always was, the pretty mechanic who had transfixed Kai from the moment he met her. Clearing his throat, Kai looked at her. "That's not possible." It couldn't be. Life couldn't be so cruel as to dangle the key in front of his face for so long without him even knowing.

"It's true, Your Highness. I have run blood samples on our young Cinder here. The DNA is a perfect match." Dr. Erland concluded.

Kai's head was reeling. He didn't want to believe it, but knew that it was true. It made so much sense now. Images flashed through his mind. _"I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't go to the ball with you. You just have to trust me on that." "If I had not been brought to Earth, I would be a slave under your rule. I will not apologize for escaping."_ Kai always knew there was something not quite right between Cinder and the Queen. The Queen had wanted her executed immediately, without trial. Surely there were more Lunar traitors hiding in Earth. Why did one girl matter so much? And why had the Queen looked afraid of her? Cinder being the lost princess, it made too much sense.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kai whispered. He sounded betrayed, sad, remorseful.

Cinder made her way over to him, framing his face with her hands. She barely noticed how pleased she was that he hadn't flinched back when her metal hand touched his cheek. "I didn't know until I was already being held captive. Dr. Erland came to my cell and told me. Kai, if I would've known before—I would've told you."

"Just like you told me you were Lunar and a cyborg?"

Cinder sucked in a breath and dropped her hands from his face. It was a low blow, Kai knew, but he couldn't stand the secrets she continued to keep from him. Softening his voice, Kai grabbed both of Cinder's hands. "It wouldn't have mattered to me, if you had told me."

"I was afraid you would judge me. I wanted you to see me as a human, not a _machine_. I guess I just wanted to cling to the idea of being normal for a little longer."

Footsteps sounded down the corridor, startling the whole group. They waited in hushed silence as the footsteps passed them, turning a corner down the hall.

"Cinder, we got to go." Scarlet spoke up. Kai had almost forgotten that she was there. He tried not to feel the ache in his heart as Cinder removed her hands from his. Moving towards the air vent, Dr. Erland helped Scarlet into it before turning around back at Cinder.

"I'll be just a minute." She replied, turning around to face Kai.

"You can't marry Queen Levana. If you can just wait—hold out as long as you can. I have people helping me, loyal supporters to the crown. They're going to help me dethrone her. Kai, I _will_ take my rightful place as queen, and we _will_ have peace."

Light burst in Kai's chest. He had almost forgotten what hope felt like. It was no wonder why he took a liking to Cinder early on. How could she be so brave? This girl, she made even the toughest of men look like cowards. Her inner strength baffled him, her confidence amazed him, and her smile entranced him. Simply put: she was perfect, and he admired every last part of her.

Sending one last smile towards him, Cinder turned around. Dr. Erland was there, waiting to hoist her up into the vent, but a pair of hands around her waist had a surprised gasp coming out of her mouth. Kai turned her around fast enough to make her breathless before he closed his lips over hers.

The room went away. All Kai was aware of was Cinder's mouth moving with his, kissing him back. Her metal hand mad its way up his neck to curl in his hair. His hands around her waist pulled her closer to him. This is what he had been dreaming about for so long. He didn't realize how much he wanted, _needed_ her until this moment. He knew now that no one could ever compare to her, his Cinder.

She was the first to pull away as more footsteps made their way towards the room.

"I just had to do that at least once." Kai whispered.

Resting her forehead against his, Cinder whispered back, "When all of this is over, I'll come back for you. I swear."

With one last, gentle kiss, Cinder pulled away from him. Trying to ignore Dr. Erland's red face and teasing smile, Cinder climbed up into the vent. Reaching down, she pulled Dr. Erland up, letting him pass her to catch up to Scarlet.

Kai handed Cinder the grate and helped her put it back on the wall. With the bars between them, Kai laced his fingers with Cinder's.

"I love you." Cinder whispered. Perhaps it was the excitement of danger, impending doom, or possible success that had the words rushing out of her. But she did not regret them. His smile made them all the more worth it.

Kai hadn't thought he could ever feel this happy again, not after his father had died. It seemed to swell in his belly and expand to the rest of his body. He couldn't contain the huge smile that stretched across his face. He stretched onto his tip toes and kissed her metal fingers.

Grinning goofily back at him, Cinder turned around and made her way through the vent's maze. She would forever remember Kai's face in that moment. And Kai would forever remember every part of her smile, until she came back for him.

* * *

_**So that was my take on something I wish would've happened already in the series. Seriously, Kai and Cinder are breaking my heart, and I need to give them a fairytale ending somehow.**_

_**Any thoughts? Comments? Constructive criticism? I'm all ears.**_

_**What do you guys hope will happen in Cress?**_

_**My theory: Dr. Erland said that Levana killed his daughter. His daughter's name was Crescent Moon (Cinder page 243). Cress is based on Rapunzel. Cinder talked to Cress already (assuming that Cress is the girl who installed the chip in Nainsi). Oh Marissa Meyer, I see what you did there.**_


End file.
